ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Littlest Pet Shop: Adventures In California, The Video Game
Littlest Pet Shop: Adventures In California, The Video Game is a Video Game that is based on the Littlest Pet Shop Movie Franchise. This one is the Video Game for Littlest Pet Shop: Adventures In California (2015 Film). Characters * Blythe Baxter (Voiced by Tara Strong instead of Hannah Kesterson) * Russell Ferguson (Andrew Francis) * Zoe Trent (Tabitha St. Germain) * Pepper Clark (Elizabeth Daily) * Sunil Nevla (Kunal Nayyar) * Penny Ling (Voiced by Ariana Grande instead of Andrea Libman) * Minka Mark (Andrea Libman) * Vinnie Terrio (Kyle Rideout) * Tess McSalveige (Grey DisLeslie) * Jess McSalveige (Joan Rivers) * Michael McSalveige (Atticus Shaffer) * Sadie McSalveige (Miranda Cosgrove) * Camerawoman (Non-speaking) Modes and Levels Modes: Story Mode: Has a Story and you can earn extra characters that were not mentioned! Free Play: Can dress up Pets and Blythe for Movie rehearsal and watch funny Blooper clips! Mission Mode: Missions and different levels get difficult each time. You complete at leased 30 or 40 Levels with any characters that you choose! Some characters are locked so you can unlock them after any pacific Level! Levels and Missions: Level 1: Time To Open Littlest Pet Shop! Mission 1: Help Blythe open up the Pet Shop. Level 2: Jess McSalveige Mission 2: Help Blythe and the Pets pack up for California. Level 3: In California! Mission 3: Drive the Car to get to California. Level 4: Meet The McSalveige Family! Mission 4: Help Blythe save the McSalveige Household from a Tornado. Congrats! You unlocked Russell Ferguson as one of your characters to choose from! Level 5: A Movie?! Mission 5: Choose a Character Avatar and run fast to get Backstage! Level 6: Backstage Mission 6: Help Blythe and the Pets get dressed for the Movie Rehearsal. Level 7: Hello Camerawoman! Mission 7: Help Blythe lead the Camerawoman to her Camera. Congrats! You unlocked Camerawoman as one of your characters to choose from! Level 8: Zoe's Singing Role Mission 8: Help Blythe choose a Lyrics for Zoe to sing Congrats! You unlocked Zoe Trent as one of your characters to choose from! Level 9: Tess's Kids Mission 9: Choose a character Avatar and help Michael and Sadie run and hide a torn dress before Tess comes home! Level 10: Practice Practice! Mission 10: Choose a character Avatar and practice the Roles for the Movie! Level 11: Pepper's Funny Jokes Mission 11: Help Blythe prepare Pepper to do her Jokes! Congrats! You unlocked Pepper Clark as one of your characters to choose from! Level 12: Hotel! Mission 12: Choose a character Avatar and jump and move around obstacles to get to the Hotel! Level 13: Seeking Away! Mission 13: Help Blythe rescue Michael and Sadie by jumping and moving away from obstacles when they got stuck on a Elevator! Congrats! You unlocked Michael and Sadie as one of your characters to choose from! Level 14: This Artist Is CLAUSTROPHOBIC! Mission 14: Help Blythe rescue Minka from a Cage before it's too late! Congrats! You unlocked Minka Mark as one of your characters to choose from! Level 15: The Beach! Mission 15: Help Blythe and the Pets make it in time to go to the Beach Level 16: Pizza And Ribbons! Mission 16: Choose a character Avatar and help Penny make Pizzas with a Chef using Ribbons! Congrats! You unlocked Penny Ling as one of your characters to choose from! Level 17: An extremely fast moving freight train mission 17: choose an avatar to hijack the train Add any other Levels you have in mind! Thanks! :) Trivia * Rated everyone 10 and up for some Mild Brief Language, Rude Humor, and some Violence.